


Precious Consequence

by dreamlikebreaker



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikebreaker/pseuds/dreamlikebreaker
Summary: Office!AU, Roommate!AUChoi Sangmi had a dark secret she'd kept hidden from everyone for years, and it was eating away at her very livelihood. Sudden circumstances force her together with Kim Hongjoong, a formerly faceless coworker within her company that she had initially paid no mind. As the two grow closer along with their growing circle of friends, Sangmi is forced to reevaluate her choices and come face-to-face with a reality she tried so desperately to ignore.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Original Female Character(s), the rest is SECRET
Kudos: 5





	Precious Consequence

Kim Hongjoong was an acquaintance she had spoken to a few times at work, but nothing more. With her working on the digital team and him in creative and neither in leadership, their chances of crossing paths were not very high. But when her roommate kicked her out suddenly after getting engaged, she was in desperate need of a new apartment so she wouldn’t have to move back into her parents house.

Her friend at work, San, had mentioned that Hongjoong was in the market for a new roommate. Though she knew her father would kill her if she disclosed that she was living with a man—she was less concerned with that issue, considering that it wasn’t the first thing she would have done to disappoint her father. 

San had set up the meeting between the two of them, and by the end of the coffee meetup they’d hit it off and he’d agreed to let her move in. By the weekend her younger brother Jongho had helped her get all of her things, while Hongjoong’s friend Yunho arrived to help the trio unpack. Yunho was one of Hongjoong’s closest friends at work, and she found him to be very friendly and easygoing. The first night at her new apartment, with the four of them eating instant ramen, was one of the best memories she has to date.

Hongjoong had been convenient at the time, but she hadn’t expected him to be the reason she finally chose to grow into a better person.

***

Choi Sangmi never thought of herself as a good person. In fact, she knew for sure that she wasn’t. She was a person that was a disgrace to her entire family, and even though she knew it, she never changed.

Maybe it’s because she couldn’t stop chasing the high that came from the act in the moment, despite the unending shame that followed. She never stopped to think about it for too long.

“Where you going, Sangmi-ah?” Came a sigh from the bed.

“Home.” She responded shortly, a wave of shame washing over her as she calmly put her clothes back on.

“Hmm, already? You just got here.” He cooed, not even attempting to get up.

“I have to get up early tomorrow.” She lied, feeling a deep seed of guilt building in the pit of her stomach as she refused to turn and look at him. Instead, she shifted her gaze downward to button up her blouse.

“C’mon babe, I won’t punish you for coming in late, you know that.” He hummed as he stretched his arms out above his head.

With one last weary look at her still naked lover, she let out a heavy sigh.

“I’m going.”

Before another protest could escape from him, she quickly gathered her heels and slipped out of the hotel room door. Scampering down the hall toward the elevator, she quickly slipped on her shoes after calling the elevator.

As time had gone on this walk had felt more and more like a walk of shame. At first she didn’t understand the term, but as time had gone by she’d come to realize why the term had gained such infamy.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she walked as briskly as possible back to her apartment, muscles sore and head empty. She wasn’t sure what had been getting into her recently, but the nagging sense of hopelessness that she swore she would never experience despite the disgraceful circumstances began bubbling up in her mind more and more as the days passed. No matter how many battles she had won over the years, she was no more certain if she was truly winning the war.

And some days, like today, were the most difficult.

Frustrated with herself and her choices, she immediately slammed the front door of her apartment shut as she returned home, kicking her shoes off into the corner before letting out a huff and leaning against the wall.

“Ah, you’re home!”

It was late, but it appeared that Hongjoong was still up, surprisingly contrary for a dude that could literally sleep on the asphalt under any circumstances.

Taking a deep breath, Sangmi straightened back up and walked into the common area, finding her roommate lazed about on the couch in a pair of basketball shorts and an oversized black hoodie. Hood drawn over his scarlet red hair, his eyes shifted up to land on her before his features formed into a genuine smile.

Maybe one of the things that she really did admire in him was his open sincerity—that smile was never fake.

“Welcome back, señorita. You’re late.”

Ignoring his playful jab, she simply trudged over and fell next to him on the couch, extending her neck over the back cushions and letting out a groan in both physical and mental exhaustion. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, overcome by a sense of comfort at the growing familiarity of this apartment and the only other person present in it.

Since she moved in two months prior, Hongjoong had been extremely flexible and accommodating, allowing her time to adjust to the new arrangement and get comfortable at her own pace. She no longer felt an awkwardness of unfamiliarity that came along with the territory, and quickly grew used to his often quiet presence in the house. Most nights after work he would either be hauled up in his room writing music or lazing on the couch.

Hongjoong turned to face Sangmi, a wave of curiosity washing over him as he took in her ragged and weary appearance. Gripping at the strings of his hoodie, he pulled his hood tightly against himself, shielding part of his face as he chose to remain silent rather than pry. He wanted to know what was bothering her, but felt it was probably better to let it be.

“Snack?” He finally murmured, holding out a cup of ramyeon that he had just heated up.

She opened her eyes and turned to face him, a chortle immediately escaping her when she saw his hood scrunched up over most of his face.

“Thanks, Joong.” She smiled sincerely for the first time that night, reaching to take the piping hot snack from his sweater paws. The offering seemed to be exactly what would hit the spot in that moment.

Unwilling to speak about her worries, but also unwilling to leave his presence, Sangmi instead chose to remain seated on the couch next to Hongjoong as he resumed his game.

“These are so unhealthy. We should start eating real food.” Sangmi sighed as she relaxed fully into the couch, finally shrugging off her coat and chucking it across the room.

“I know, but it’s not like either of us can cook. I’m going broke with all the take out I order.” Hongjoong responded, eyes remaining glued to the screen.

“Let’s get one of those meal prep kits. Go in halfsies on it?” She proposed, slurping up the last of the cup noodles.

“Deal.” He responded immediately.

She smiled softly before placing the empty cup noodles on the table.

“I’m exhausted, so I’m going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She declared, propelling herself off the couch toward her room.

“Night! Sleep well!”

***

The blaring alarm set off right on time—6:30AM.

Sangmi promptly rose from bed and shut it off, gathering her towel and trudging out to the bathroom. Walking over to her roommates door and greeting him with five loud knocks, she screamed a greeting as she had become accustom to in the last few months.

“Rise and shine, Kim Hongjoong!”

After getting a mild grunt in response, she moved to the bathroom to take her morning shower. It usually took about two or three tries to get Hongjoong out of bed, and Sangmi learned early on to start the process as soon as possible to avoid being late to work.

Even if Hongjoong wanted to fall back asleep, it was an exercise in futility given that Sangmi not only sang loudly in the shower, but would nearly kick down his door if he hadn’t left his room by the time she finished her shower and moved on to skincare.

This morning she chose to unintentionally serenade him with Chungha’s Snapping, an interesting choice given that her vocal range wasn’t nearly precise enough to execute the song properly.

Still, Hongjoong would be lying if he said he didn’t find her confident off-key singing kind of cute.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Hongjoong let out a sleepy sigh before hauling himself up, scratching his head and trudging toward his closet.

After dressing, Sangmi threw open the door in preparation to bother Hongjoong once again, only to find her roommate standing outside the bathroom door frowning.

“Morning, sunshine.” She greeted with a chortle, moving to make room for him by the sink while she began putting on her foundation.

He groaned in acknowledgement before dipping his head to the sink to wash his face. As she finished up her makeup, he went out into the kitchen to make a to-go breakfast for the two of them. They successfully walked out the door at 7:30AM sharp.

Sangmi’s commute to work was a lot more enjoyable since moving in with Hongjoong. Sometimes they would play games on the bus ride, sometimes they’d share headphones and peaceful silence, or sometimes they simply just talked about anything and everything.

The office was in downtown Gangnam in another nondescript skyscraper, located on the twelfth floor. Hongjoong’s team had a room on the opposite side of the floor from Sangmi, but the two often immediately met to grab coffee in the kitchen after putting down their things.

“Sangmi-ah! You’re a sight for sore eyes this morning!”

She hadn’t even set down her purse before San’s voice boomed through the room, his blonde head appearing in sight a split second later.

“Loud even at the beginning of the day, huh Sanie?” She replied with a sigh, plopping her purse down on her chair and reaching for her trusty coffee mug.

“I’m just always happy to see you.” He quipped back, smacking her on the shoulder. San had become a closer friend of hers since the introduction to Hongjoong, probably because they got along so well as roommates and San had adopted her as a result.

It became morning routine every day became the roommates parting ways, but immediately reuniting in the kitchen with San and Yunho, respectively. This Monday was no exception, as San and Sangmi came into the kitchen to find Hongjoong, Yunho and Seonghwa already by the coffee machine, a pot in the process of being brewed.

“Sangmi-ah, is it true? Are you finally getting hyung to learn how to cook?” Yunho immediately quipped as the duo joined them by the coffee pot. Sangmi laughed with a nod.

“It’s not like I’m any better, so I figured it was about time.”

“How domestic.” San deadpanned, moving to the sink to wash out his coffee cup.

“You’re just jealous.” Yunho quipped back.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be if my roommate was that helpful.” San shot with furrowed eyebrows, making Sangmi giggle as Yunho simply responded by sticking out his tongue.

Hongjoong let out a chuckle at the bickering, leaning back against the counter as San moved to flick some of Yunho’s blonde hair out of his face.

“You guys fit together so well. I’m a genius.” San declared as he turned his attention to the calmer duo.

“Right place, right time.” Sangmi remarked teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

But it was true. Moving in with Hongjoong was sudden, but the two managed to click and the arrangement worked out naturally. Plus, getting closer to the others was a nice perk, too.

A shout came from the corridor that led into the kitchen, the voice familiar to everyone present.

“Ah, seems they’re at it again this early in the morning.”

Sangmi couldn’t help but giggle at the scene as the giant known as Song Mingi was dragged by the ear into the kitchen by the much tinier Park Yena. Yena worked the part of head secretary in the office, and had developed an odd companionship with Mingi, Jongho’s roommate and Yunho’s best friend.

“Morning, Tom and Jerry.” San greeted as Yena dragged Mingi fully into the room.

“What did he do this morning?”

“What didn’t he do.” Yena shot back as her younger counterpart let out a whine.

“That’s valid.” Hongjoong chimed in with a nod. Sangmi couldn’t help but chuckle as Mingi yelled in protest at Hongjoong’s sudden jab.

“I didn’t even do anything I was just coming to get coffee!” Mingi whined, freeing himself from Yena’s grip to go hide behind Seonghwa.

“You ruined my morning by just existing.” Yena responded flatly as she willingly released him.

“Anyway, the Director asked if you were in yet so I came to check.”

Sangmi hoped that Hongjoong didn’t notice her tense up at Yena’s statement.

“Why is he bothering you?” San asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Probably about the project left from last night.” Sangmi replied dismissively.

She was getting disgusted with herself and how easy it had become to lie to someone’s face.

San let out a hum in acknowledgement before turning his attention over toward a loudly bantering Seonghwa and Mingi.

“Anyway, we have a meeting, so y’all better get your butt into the conference room right now.” Yena chimed as she turned back toward the entrance.

“Yes drill sergeant.” Mingi replied, causing a glare that could slice through glass to be shot in his direction.

“I’m not sure I believe you when you say ‘I didn’t do anything’ anymore.” San commented as Yena reached to grab Mingi’s ear once again, dragging him out of the room as he let out a screech in protest. The rest followed behind, settling into the conference room as the rest of their coworkers flooded in and Yena went to retrieve the director.

Hongjoong had been playing on his phone for quite a bit of time, but finally alerted to Sangmi to what exactly he was doing.

“Hey, I found the top rated meal kits. Which one do you want to get?”

Sangmi leaned over in her chair to view the tiny phone screen, shoulder brushing against Hongjoong’s as he tilted his screen closer so they could both scroll through their options.

As the two bantered in close proximity sharing jabs and giggles, the director sauntered into the room, eyes landing on the pair in the corner and narrowing slightly in annoyance.

Ahn Kiseop was the man in charge and always got what he wanted.

He cleared his throat loudly, startling Sangmi as he sauntered into the front of the room to start the meeting. Sangmi startled lightly at the sound, hyperaware of Kiseop’s presence. She couldn’t help it—she was irresistibly drawn to the man she loved.

Yena scurried up to stand next to the director, eyes catching the pointed gaze Kiseop directed at Sangmi before his voice boomed through the room and he began the meeting.

Yena might have been the only person on god’s green earth that knew what was going on between the director and her friend. As the head secretary, it was impossible not to have caught on when hearing him on the phone telling his wife he had to work late, then asking her to make dinner and hotel reservations for that night.

Sangmi knew that Yena knew, but they never talked about it. Kiseop had a reputation of flirting with the younger staff members, he’d even hit on her on occasion, but a two year long affair was unheard-of from him up until it began.

Sangmi knew he was married, Yena was sure of that. She had warned her about the situation early on, but soon realized there wasn’t much she could do to turn the tides. Outside of this situation, Sangmi was a lovely and loyal friend that was worth keeping close. She couldn’t possibly fathom what had caused a girl like her to decide dating a married man was a good idea.

Yena liked that Sangmi was getting closer with Hongjoong. She knew Kiseop wouldn’t, though.

As the meeting concluded, everyone returned to their posts and after about ten minutes or so, Sangmi walked into Kiseop’s office at the front of the floor, shutting the door behind her.

“You were a hurry last night.” He sighed nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair.

Sangmi crossed her arms over her chest, remaining silent at his tone.

“You’re getting quite close to that Kim Hongjoong these days. Were you going to him?”

Sangmi let out a scoff at his jealous statement. He didn’t need to know the truth of her living situation—it would only exacerbate his negative tendencies.

“You’re quite critical for someone in your current position.” She shot back, words escaping her before she could even consider the impact they would leave on the particularly intense man.

He let out an exaggerated sigh before standing up from his chair, sauntering over in her direction. She felt her heart begin to hammer as he drew closer, his dominating aura igniting a familiar fire within her.

Kiseop was quite older, but he’d always had a reputation for being a very attractive man both in appearance and demeanor. He exuded an aura of power that always brought Sangmi to her knees, but even more so since they began their affair.

“You’re mouthing off more than usual these days. Have you forgotten the lessons I’ve taught you up until now? You disobedient girl.”

“Not here.” She stated sternly, placing a hand on his chest to keep him at arms length. If anyone found out about they liaison at work, it’d be a disaster for both of them.

When their relationship began, going around secretly and pushing the boundary had been particularly exciting, but after years of this, it had gotten old. Although it seemed that Kiseop hadn’t lost the thrill, Sangmi certainly had.

These days, her relationship felt more like a drug that she couldn’t live without rather than a fulfilling and lasting companionship.

She knew it wasn’t right, but she couldn’t stop. She was in love with him, and love conquered all, right?

Kiseop let out a huff of protest but backed off as she wished, realizing that she was right. He could be punished severely if it came out he’d been fraternizing with someone under him.

“I’m going.” She declared, turning on her heel to head back to the safety of her office.

“Don’t forget the team dinner tomorrow and the Busan trip next weekend.”

She hummed in response before shutting the door of his office behind her, eyes coming up to lock with Yena, who quickly shifted her gaze away. Sangmi sighed, walking past her without a word to head back to her post, not wanting to address the elephant in the room.

She and Yena had spoken early on in the relationship, but had avoided it since then. Sangmi wasn’t looking to stir the pot.

She wasn’t sure when or how it happened, but her life had become nothing but constant lies to those she loved the most and nearly isolating herself from everyone but her first love. That’s how she knew she wasn’t a good person.

But perhaps, a shift had began in her universe the day she met Kim Hongjoong.


End file.
